Normal
by Swords Forever
Summary: A One-shot story. Sam has always thought himself less than Dean and his father, how far will things have to go for Dean and John to see that? I suck at descriptions, please read!


Note: Ok, so this is my first Supernatural Fanfiction and I would appreciate it if you took it easy on me, nonetheless constructive criticism is much desired. Enjoy the fanfiction.

(Sam is 16 and Dean is in his twenties)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal

Ugly beige walls, two queen sized beds with pink, flower-printed blankets neatly tucked under the edge of the bed, a small bathroom and an ancient looking couch in dire need of replacing, normal.

For Sam Winchester moving from ugly motel to ugly motel was normal. He had just turned 16 his present…a dagger, not the typical gift for a 16 year old but nonetheless it was a gift. And that wasn't all; the gift came with an extra, a hunt. Now that was not something that Sam looked forward to because unlike his trigger happy family he was more than that, Sam Winchester desired a life, an actual one. A life filled with grouchy neighbors, a permanent school, wondering who he would take to the school dance, not making sure his gun was cleaned and prepped for a hunt to the death with a demon.

"Hey Sam, you okay?"

It was his brother, Dean. He had been trying to get his attention now for three minutes but like usual his mind was somewhere else.

He heard his dad give a quick snort which meant that he was unimpressed with Sam's lack of focus, Sam ignored him.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy" the sarcasm was just dripping off his words.

Dean seemed to pay it no mind but his dad was on him like a panther. It was always like that, whenever he commented about their great family business, he and his father would end up arguing till Dean got frustrated and left the room.

"You had better smarten up soon, kid", he growled out the last word.

Like usual my anger boiled over, I could see Dean contemplating whether to intervene but then sank back into line, like a soldier. "Maybe I would be smart if I was able to go to school like a normal 16 year old!"

That was partly a lie, Sam was actually quite smart for someone in his special situation, and Dean never failed to notice that, constantly calling him a nerd but he didn't mind really.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your attitude! Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Dean tried to intervene now, "da-" but was cut off by John.

"No! You know what Sam?" his father had his finger directed at his chest "maybe if you would take this job a little more seriously you wouldn't be such a wimp! Now man up and go to bed, the hunt is tomorrow."

And with that the mighty John Winchester stormed out the door. Deans head was hung low, he didn't speak nor did I, how could I? He had been right, Dean was a great hunter but he was just a wimp. Dean was a good height, built and swift not to mention a damn good fighter. He was tall and awkward, his balance thrown off by his height and he had never beat Dean in a fight he hadn't let him win on purpose.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was soft, that same voice that I loved and envied but right now I just wanted to sink into the soft covers of my bed and wish away tonight, in the morning was to be my embarrassment it was always like that, his father always gave him the easy job because he would mess things up but I guess he would end up just making things worse if he had been given otherwise.

And with that Sam Winchester forced himself into a nightmare induced sleep ever inching closer to the real one awaiting him tomorrow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about seven-thirty in the morning; Dean and his father were packing up our things and prepping for the hunt. I had heard it was some women in the same skimpy clothes that demons usually chose for their victims. She had apparently been hanging her victims and torturing them viciously before killing them, nothing new.

Sam himself was already ready, waiting to hear what his job would be this time when John and Dean both confronted him.

Dean looked solemn, his head hung low, gaze purposely averted away from his.

"Sam." His father mumbled.

"Yes sir?" he mumbled back. He heard Dean release an impatient sigh.

His father got to the point then "Sam, during this hunt" he looked him very firmly in the eyes "I don't want you to leave the car."

"What?!" I asked annoyed, Dean just walked away obviously not liking the choice either "you can't just expect me to sit back and watch?"

"That is exactly what I expect"

I shook my head no "is this because of last night?" his father averted his gaze too now "so it is."

"Listen, I just don't think you're ready for this"

"But I've been to many hunts before this one!"

John's eyes grew dark "I don't want to hear anymore about this, now get in the damn car and by the angels you will listen to what I have instructed, understood?"

I didn't have anything left to say either; I left the room without another word and got onto the car as ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was stupid.

I had my head rested against the window of the car as I watched Dean and my father walk cautiously, guns raised into the cabin in front of me. I let out a sigh, this was unfair, his father thinks he is useless, a total utter disappointment.

So I made a decision, I would follow them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean hadn't completely agreed with the whole "keep Sam in the car he is too weak to handle this one" idea but he, at this moment, found solace in knowing Sam was safe.

The cabin wasn't much, the door had been unlocked and we just walked in, I chuckled at the simplicity of it, it normally wasn't like this. Then suddenly the hard part of this hunt presented itself, the demon.

She had long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blue tank top that revealed a smooth stomach underneath. Overall, if this chick hadn't been a demon he would've thought her hot.

John was the first to react with a lunge at the demon with a dagger the demon easily dodged it but Dean had his father's back Dean raised his gun and fired three shots at the demon but it was quick and only one found its mark, and it was in the shoulder. Immediately the demon lifted it palm and sent me spiraling towards the wall and held me firmly against it refusing to let go.

John quickly began reading out the words that would vanquish the demon from the women's body but the demon fought against it and I could feel a crushing feeling in my stomach, I cried out. Immediately John stopped reading and the demon smirked "weakness" it purred then sent John flying into the wall beside his son.

The demon then, with eyes as black as coal, picked up the gun I had used to shoot it with. "You know" she looked down towards her shoulder and then pointed the gun at me "that really hurt."

She then eased back the trigger and there was a horrible bang from the bullet leaving the gun. I closed my eyes and waited for the bullet to sink into soft flesh but found nothing had happened. I then heard a soft whimper from my father.

"No" I heard him say, then a loud shrieking of a women.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't, lying on the cold floor was the girl, knife protruding from her chest and Sam lying not to far from her, gaping bullet wound in his stomach area. I was released from the wall but didn't even notice, John had already made his way towards Sam.

Sam's eyes were closed and a small circle of blood was covering his shirt, growing bigger with every second. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, John was no different.

Dean had to know though, even though he already knew the answer "what happened?"

His father choked on a sob "h-he killed the demon and took the bullet." John covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

I was openly crying now too when I noticed the slight rise and fall of Sam's chest, he was still alive!

"Dad!" I pointed towards Sam's chest, dad checked for a pulse and sure enough there it was, slow and weak but there. John carefully took Sam in his arms bridal style and began to carry him to the car, he would need a hospital.

"Come on Sam be strong like I know you are" he heard his father mumble under his breath.

John loaded him into the back; I got in with his, his head rested on my lap. I kept pressure on a cloth that John had given me to slow the bleeding, he could make it, and he would make it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up to bright light and a smell that had become familiar to him throughout his childhood, a hospital. He opened his eyes slowly, the first thing that registered to him was the pain, and it was awful. Then he saw two faces above him that slowly morphed into who could only be known as Dean and John Winchester, his brother and father.

He tried to sit up but found the pain unbearable, that and there were two sets of hands pushing him back down.

He could hear "take it easy" or "hey Sammy, how you feel" he knew which one was his brothers and for once he actually took comfort in hearing that nickname.

Finally after what had seemed like forever he was able to sit up and see properly, Deans eyes were filled with relief while his fathers were more along the lines of sad. Dean saw this.

"I think I will give you two a moment, great to see you Sammy" he gave my hand one last squeeze before walking out the door.

John grabbed the cup of water that had been left out for him and offered him some water, he nodded, he was extremely thirsty. His father raised the cup to his lips and helped him drink; it was like he was a baby, and the thought made him feel weak.

"You did great son" came his father's gruff voice then.

I shook my head "I just stepped in front of a bullet; it doesn't take a genius to do that."

His father smiled "yeah but it sure takes someone with a lot of guts" his father lowered his head "Sam, I don't think you know how proud I am of you and not just right now but all the time."

I was confused "dad I know that you love me and I am sorry if I disappoint you-"

"no!" his father cut in "you never disappoint me" he sighed "you see Dean may follow orders and be a good fighter but you have courage and strength in here" he pointed at my heart "and I am so proud of you."

I could feel tears coming to my eyes "I would hug you right now but..." my eyes trailed down to the bandage running across my torso.

John nodded. Then out the window was Dean, his face was cool and he was talking to someone. Then the blond nurse stepped into view, John laughed and I couldn't help but laugh also, he was hitting on her and at that moment I knew that everything was back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: okay that is it! I am sorry if I got any facts wrong, that is a mistake. Reviews are very much appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed this, have a happy life!


End file.
